


太空人

by lazymissma



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazymissma/pseuds/lazymissma
Summary: 社畜豪x大学生洛10000+一章完
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛, 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	太空人

-  
有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，也许真的是这样，莱斯特小姐，但是你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。——塞利格《破碎故事之心》   
-

旋转的太空人，当你回到人群，某一刻或许，你会在漆黑的夜里看清，感叹，啊那是为我闪烁过的星。

-  
自从那最后一次剧烈的争吵后已经过去两个月了，任豪叼着烟，终于翻出锤子螺丝修好了被前女友摔坏的房门。他抬眼看了看走时不准的钟，脑子里算了下现在正确的时间，“也该来了…”他吐出一口白烟，瘫坐在沙发上发起了呆。  
这间米数并不算大的两居室小屋他已经住了半年，当时和女友一起合住签了一年的合同，没想到这么快就要迎接新的舍友。房东发给他的舍友信息他一眼都没看，只回了个“好”，现在才开始担心会是个什么人。  
任豪望着累积了不少油污没清理的顶灯胡思乱想，他很希望是个成熟的大蜜，养眼一点，腰细腿长，脸却是大眼angle型的就好了，只要别再是个心智不成熟的小孩就行，前女友就是个中看不中“过日子”的小女孩，分手前最后一段时间冷战争吵已经成了他们相处的全部。  
修的将将恢复原样的破门咔啦咔啦的被不娴熟的用钥匙拧开，任豪匆匆摁了烟蒂抬眼看去，门口拉着行李箱在冲他傻笑的，很明显也很不幸，依旧是个小孩，还是个小男孩，任豪无奈的抓了抓肚皮。好歹长得到还是养眼的很，那一双大眼睛扑闪扑闪的，确实是个angle型，他穿着电影学院的T恤人又是标准的电影学院脸，正的就该和蓝天白云学校logo一起出现在大学官网抬头上，任豪感觉自己被青春无敌对比的无比沧桑。  
对方蛮热情的小跑几步对他伸出了手：“是豪哥吗？”见任豪点头，他笑弯的眼睛又眯了一些，有一些腼腆也有一些讨好，“我叫何洛洛，在旁边电影学院上学，你好！以后就是舍友了。”任豪点头象征性握了握小孩的手，就断定这是个没有生活压力不干活的小少爷，他站在这间屋数个月来充斥烟味和外卖油腥的房间显得那么格格不入。  
任豪有些头疼，他对这种类型的男孩充满偏见，他们一般都很会装乖，就像楼下超市五块钱一簇的塑料向日葵，乍一看阳光明媚是那么个样子，近看才发觉塑胶花盘上一粒粒籽做的劣质恶心。现在挺唬人的，过久了就发现还不是天天只有手冲和游戏。任豪感觉对未来的生活他可以一眼看到头。  
何洛洛的脑内世界则很简单，他感觉这个舍友蛮不错，找房租的时候见识了太多奇奇怪怪的人，任豪既不是一切必须井井有条的强迫症格子衫程序员，也不是带着变态气质一看就常年蜗居的二次元宅男，虽然屋子里乱但确是生活气息满满的样子，他很满意。况且任豪出乎意料的很帅，是那种微博上平常发发自拍会有几十万粉丝的帅，他长得很贵气，一双桃花眼看改锥钳子都深情，但这张应该出现在五星级酒店餐厅喝下午茶的脸瘫在沙发上的样子像极了个中年人。  
何洛洛是个看脸的人，虽然他自己没有意识到，他喜欢漂亮，刷抖音看到网红配个流行的bgm耍帅视频会看的津津有味，而任豪长的恰好在他的审美红心。何洛洛觉得美滋滋的，之后的日子一定超赞，他想。  
  
小朋友的生活规律的很，虽然大一刚开学，他决定一定要维持着他考进表演系名列前茅的成绩。一早就要去练晨功的他总蹑手蹑脚的起床洗漱，因为好像整个白天他舍友的房门总是紧闭的。“有机会一定要问问他是干什么的啊。”小孩望着任豪的房门喃喃道。  
当代年轻人何洛洛受到社交软件上的各种生活指导影响很大，每个博主笃定的语气都让人忍不住拍拍脑袋觉得自己的日字过的宛如废物，他刷抖音看到了条自律人生从自己做饭开始的鸡汤，就被说的热血澎湃，所以傍晚放学后他买了一兜子新鲜蔬菜要自给自足炒给自己吃。结果是他握着火光冲天的锅不知所措的慌乱，“给我吧。”任豪从他背后稳稳的握住锅柄，把满脸惊吓的小孩隔在了背后，盖锅盖、熄火、起锅重炒，一系列动作熟练操作，何洛洛看着眼前这个显然是刚从被窝里爬起来就在帮收拾烂摊子的人，耳朵不好意思地红了。  
任豪把很快炒好的菜装盘放到了桌子上，撂下炒勺才捋了捋睡的乱糟的头发，打了个哈欠，他刚被饿醒，正准备点外卖就听见厨房里叮当响，想去看看热闹没想到避免了一场火灾。何洛洛有些羞赧的看着他，还没来得及开口说什么，任豪就递给他一双筷子，自己也拿了一双：“炒多了，一起吃成不。”何洛洛连忙点头。匆匆救场炒出来的菜却意外的顺口。“好久没吃家里炒的菜了，蛮好吃哈。”任豪抬头看了看对面的小朋友，吃的很香，但显然有点不自在的尴尬，耳尖红红的。“那以后我多买菜回来，你教教我做菜吧。”任豪看着何洛洛的笑脸，开始觉得这个小孩很会招人喜欢，很像抖音上刷到的那只会笑的小萨摩耶，让人很难拒绝，他挑了挑眉，埋头吃了一大口菜，才含糊的应下了。

日子顺理成章的开始，他们像两条无关的线段，因为晚饭莫名其妙的有了交汇。何洛洛会拎着各种吸引他的奇奇怪怪的食材回家，而任豪会皱着眉努力做的让它们能吃。他们俩的交流理所应当的变得多了起来，何洛洛又把菜做成盐腌菜时任豪会先尝一筷子挑眉骗他说好吃，再笑着看他开心的塞一大口欲哭无泪还强装淡定；任豪炒出好吃的菜后也会先看何洛洛吃下第一口，看小孩臭屁的假装美食品鉴家挑剔的就夸一句还不错。  
饭桌上的话题总是环绕着何洛洛，从每天大学里发生的奇奇怪怪的事儿说到为什么他有一只棕色的泰迪却叫雪球，任豪总是带着笑边吃边听着，偶尔接一句或是不痛不痒或是有点犀利的下茬儿。而关于任豪自己，小孩不是没有发问过，甚至还问了很多次，“豪哥你做什么工作的？为什么白天睡觉晚上上班？”“我之前谁和你一起合租啊为什么他不住了？”“你是哪个大学毕业的哇…”但对于这一切问题，任豪都是轻描淡写的回应：“不是什么好工作，经历也不什么好经历，没什么可讲的。”小孩眨巴眨巴大眼睛，有些因为询问无果愤愤的吃了一大勺饭，但隔了一阵就忘了，继续笑眯眯的开始和他说话，任豪看在眼里，挑唇笑了，他又想起了抖音上那只萨摩耶，主人拍过一个故意冷落看它反应的视频，把它推开的时候它会垂下尾巴歪着头可怜兮兮的看着，但再揉揉它的脑袋它会立刻叼着玩具开心的打圈圈。  
任豪开始发觉这个男孩好像不是一开始他断定的那样，是一朵假向日葵。何洛洛的生活是那么让人难以置信的简单，像每个男孩子一样喜欢球鞋和篮球，挺喜欢但不常打游戏，可能因为打得实在很烂吧，没有女朋友也没有每天和兄弟朋友语音讨论屁股和波，甚至都不说脏字。成长的顺遂让他没有摸爬滚打后留下的疤，但也没有妥帖保护下常见的骄纵，有点过分灿烂的笑不是装出来的自我保护或者社交名片，他好像真的比同龄人天真。  
何洛洛总是不按常理出牌，你以为他装纯，其实是真的纯，而且那已经是他在努力装成熟；你以为他装傻，其实他是真傻，而且那已经是在他自己以为酷酷的在装聪明。这是一朵真的，扎根在松松软软云朵里的，没有一点虫蚀的金黄色向日葵。任豪感觉自己又被打败了。  
而何洛洛逐渐觉得任豪觉得是一个很可靠的哥哥，能从他身上看到很多自己梦寐以求的成年人的样子。任豪对他的吸引是莫名的，他好奇他的生活和经历，想知道每个傍晚吃完饭他在阳台看着天抽烟的时候在想什么，也想知道每个深夜里他披上皮夹克拿起车钥匙去了哪里；忍不住偷瞟他、观察他的寸寸细节，炒菜掂勺时小臂上的青筋、身上几处不知道寓意的纹身、洗完头鬓角那滴水流下来的路径…他觉得任豪好酷。“怎样才能更亲近一些呢？”小孩捧着脸傻傻的想。  
  
初秋的北京，天色黑的不早不晚，当他俩吃完晚饭的时候，窗外刚好是大片大片火红色翻涌的夕阳。任豪照例推开了阳台门去抽烟，阳台上稀稀拉拉晾着两排衣服，洗完之后也没有好好扯开，皱巴的就那样挂着，任豪没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来，他抬手把衣服一件件扯平，却发现其中还有他的几件衬衫，他扭头果然看到小朋友隔着玻璃门在偷偷看，任豪叼着烟笑着冲何洛洛扬了扬头：“洛洛，下次洗衣服晾之前要扯平。”  
那根烟任豪没有抽完就摁了，他前一天答应了小孩陪他打PS4，总觉得抽不踏实，背后有双大眼睛在期待的等着。何洛洛选了overcooked和他玩，玩家们起了花名叫它分手厨房，这游戏非常考验两个玩家的配合，很容易玩着玩着就从互相埋怨到吵的唾沫横飞。两个人聚精会神，前几关还很顺利，后面何洛洛越来越开始跟不上节奏，接连的失误让他懊恼的打了自己一下，他有些紧张的抬眼看了看任豪，对方却什么都没说，只是干自己的那份任务同时也帮他做他那一份，何洛洛傻傻的笑了。他感到一丝莫名的得意，像是任豪高分通过了“测测男友爱你有多深”小测试似的。  
其实游戏玩的何洛洛觉得无聊，所以他看着任豪在游戏里帮他做饭，联想到现实里他给自己做饭，脑子里又出现了一些无关的电影画面，都是赏析课上他看的，有那种清新的日本森系电影，男主女主在乡下摘菠菜番茄回家煮汤，靠在一起两人三餐四季；也有那种台湾古早味电影，男主在落地窗前给女主切牛扒，说一些霸道总裁语录；也有韩国的，流泪吃完最后一餐要去殉情，想到后来他已经把男主女主的脸换成了他俩的，傻兮兮的幻想着一起做饭吃的一万种浪漫模样还挺满足。  
两个人就这样窝在沙发上打到天彻底黑了，任豪突然停了下来好像听见了什么，“下雨了。”北京的秋雨配着晚来风急，淅淅沥沥的越下越大，“衣服还在外面！”何洛洛急忙跳了起来，冲到阳台开始够着摘衣服，却有个固定衣架的夹子却怎么也取不下来，他正有点恼怒就感觉到身后有个胸膛笼住了他，也被淋湿了一点的胸膛贴在他的后背上，每一寸肌肉线条都触感更加清晰，他抬眼看到了任豪好看的下颌线，仰着头引着几根青筋浮现在脖子上，何洛洛有些莫名的脸红心跳，赶忙错开了视线，帮他摘下了夹子后任豪又赶紧推着他的肩膀回了屋，关上了阳台门把风雨隔绝在了门外。任豪给淋湿了的何洛洛头上扣了个毛巾，大手揉了揉，看着抱着一堆衣服头发被揉成泰迪狗狗毛似的小孩，他没忍住的笑了出声，何洛洛撅着嘴把衣服丢给了他：“我帮你洗衣服了都，你还笑我！”  
就这样，每个他们相处的傍晚时光，都充满各种惊喜但又平凡的意外，这这个现实的城市现实化的生活中，这或许能被称作带着温度的浪漫。  
  
这天凌晨吵醒何洛洛的不是他闹钟的马林巴琴音，而是哐哐的擂门声。小朋友吓到提前在电话里摁了110以防万一，他匆忙爬下了床，踮着脚尖屏住呼吸朝猫眼外面看。猫眼外是个陌生的男人，明显不耐烦的在嘟囔着脏字，而任豪被他架在肩上，皱着眉脑袋歪在一边看起来难受极了。何洛洛一下清醒了不少，急忙拧开门锁，一股巨浓的酒气扑面而来，男人把任豪丢在了沙发上，嘟囔道：“这他妈王总太能喝了，能把豪哥喝成这样。”然后打量了一下何洛洛：“你是豪哥对象啊。”小孩连忙摆手耳尖红了：“不不，我…”男人明显没有听他解释，而是从他俩屋乱七八糟的茶几上捡起一只打火机，点了支烟：“那我就先走了，你照顾他吧。”说罢就头也不回的走了，留何洛洛一个人看着沙发上醉的不省人事的任豪慌了阵脚。  
他蹲在沙发边陪了任豪一会，看着任豪蜷缩起来捂着胃的样子，嘴瘪了瘪，起身默不作声的烧了壶水，然后翻箱倒柜找出了蜂蜜，认认真真的兑了一杯蜂蜜水。小孩努力的把任豪搂了起来，把蜂蜜水递到他嘴边，轻声说：“豪哥，张嘴。”任豪昏昏沉沉的睁开眼睛，脸旁就是小孩皱着眉，大眼睛里可以看见明显的担心，也有一点心疼吗？任豪不确定，也没有那个脑力思考，却真的有点心安，也有点想多看一会那双大眼睛。察觉到他的目光，何洛洛俯身小心捧了捧任豪的脸：“豪哥？”看他呆呆的，小孩又摸了摸他眉毛，揉了揉他的鼻尖，喃喃道：“真的没有反应。”话音还没落任豪就握住了他手，皱着眉低声说：“我还没有彻底断片。”何洛洛从耳尖红到了脖子。  
从天漆黑的凌晨到太阳高升，何洛洛扶着任豪去厕所吐了很多次，他默不作声的在马桶旁帮他拍背，给他擦汗，最后趴在沙发边昏昏欲睡，又被同学叫他赶紧去上课老师在点名的电话叫醒，看任豪差不多睡踏实了，才蹑手蹑脚的披上衣服去了学校。那天中午任豪从梦里惊醒，瞥到小孩脑袋在沙发边缘睡出的痕迹，扶着头点了支烟，烟气缭绕，他皱起了眉。  
之后的一周，任豪都吃完晚饭就出了门。直到收到任豪让他在外面吃点今天有事没法做饭的微信，何洛洛迟钝的感到了不是滋味。晚上回家后他什么都没吃，感觉自己一个人在这个方桌上吃任何东西都不对味儿。何洛洛趴在桌子上，思考着是不是自己哪里让任豪讨厌了，是把他的衬衫洗坏了还是他蜂蜜过敏，是骗他吃黑巧太苦了吗。他想不出来，最后只能安慰自己的喃喃自语道：“一定是这几天他工作真的很很很忙…没错，一定是这样。”第二天早上任豪回到屋里，看到餐桌上摆着面包牛奶和一看就糊了但小心翼翼拨开了糊边边的太阳蛋，还有一张小猪便签上面写着：（豪哥这一阵工作很辛苦吧，给你做了早餐^ - ^！）。  
任豪捏着那便签，便签上的小猪好像何洛洛，捧着个蛋糕在吃眼睛幸福的眯眯成一条缝，他一边被小猪逗笑了又一边忍不住叹了口气，他真的不知道该怎么接受这个小朋友的善意或者往大了点说是喜欢，他不觉得自己能支付得起等价的温柔，如果再靠近总有人要伤心。但他还是吃了这份早餐，掏出了手机给何洛洛拍了光盘子，说了谢谢。看着小孩很快发来的小狗得瑟表情，任豪无奈的笑了。  
  
何洛洛长得太出挑，在表演系都是一考进来就人尽皆知的程度，性格也讨人喜欢，从学姐到学长，想和他走近一点的人太多了。“何洛洛！平常叫你出去吃晚饭不去也就算了，今天我过生日哎！”表演系的学姐拉住了刚要踏出校门回家的何洛洛，瞪大了漂亮的眼睛，上来就嗔怒的给了他一个爆栗。何洛洛讨好的笑了笑，准备解释就被学姐捂住了嘴，“哎呀好啦！走吧！这次你逃不掉了！就吃个饭而已！”他也不好再多说什么，只能应了下来。他掏出手机，给任豪发了今晚不回家吃饭了，任豪很快回了个好，何洛洛还想在说点什么，手却停在键盘上一个字打不出来，他懊恼的把手机揣回了兜里。  
热热闹闹的吃完晚饭已经十点多，学姐显然没有尽兴：“咱们去蹦迪吧，我开卡！”在一群学姐学长的欢呼应和里，何洛洛刚准备拿上衣服说一声溜了，就被好几个学姐拦住，“哎不是，我说洛洛你都18了，是个大人了，怎么还乖乖的这么过分。”学姐搂着他的肩，看着小孩垂着眸，不知道在想什么，连忙摇了摇他说：“你这就是没感受过蹦迪的快乐，有了这第一次以后你肯定天天想出去喝酒。”出乎所有人的意料，何洛洛抬起头，笑容甜甜的说了句：“好吧。”他的脑海里浮现的是任豪喝醉的样子还有他偷瞟到无数次手机里他不认识的夜店定位，小孩在很多个任豪深夜出门的瞬间都会停下手里干的事儿发呆一会，其实在他们的小屋里，每天都会路过很多的百转千回的敏感，只是他们遇到了倔强的主人，没有发出声响。  
何洛洛装作镇定的跟着学长学姐们走进了夜店，其实一颗心脏跳的快要飞出来。电音、酒精、赤裸裸的欲望，男男女女搂在一起，挥霍青春里过盛的多巴胺。何洛洛怯生生的坐在卡座的角落里，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，像个刚刚诞生在野兽横行草原的小羚羊。找他玩游戏就说不会，递过来的酒就攥在手里，他抿了一点点，甜甜的，但也绝对不算好喝。“所以酒到底有什么好喝的呢？”他在心里不解的琢磨。他们卡都是电影学院的俊男美女，不一会就围了一圈人，递过来的酒和微信二维码络绎不绝，何洛洛招架不住，干脆把衣服盖住了半张脸装醉。过生日的学姐嗨到不行，喝了一圈之后还叫着：“一个能喝的都没有！”她好像突然看见了谁，眼睛开心的闪闪亮亮，跳下桌在人群里拉住了一个人拽了过来。  
何洛洛呆了一下，夜店里的灯太昏暗，他眯起眼睛又仔细看了看，终于确定，是任豪。他正被学姐拉过来摇骰子，任豪穿着无袖的卫衣，露出来的手臂线条好看极了，而此刻这个何洛洛总是偷偷看的手臂正被学姐的胸贴着，学姐冲他耳语时，大波浪发就散落在他的胸前，女孩赢了骰子，给他倒了满满一大杯没兑饮料的酒，他也只是挑了挑眉，闷声干了。任豪突然抬头扫了扫卡座上的其他人，何洛洛连忙盖住了脸，透过一点点缝隙看着任豪掏出手机加了好几个学姐学长的微信，喝了很多杯酒，才被又一个不知道什么人耳语几句拉走了。  
何洛洛感觉自己被莫名的难过笼罩了，他鼻子酸酸的，清楚地感觉到泪水一点点充盈到眼眶里，他不想分析这份悲伤，只是快速的抹了泪，从衣服里探出了头。他拿起眼前的一杯酒，学着任豪的样子，和身边的学长碰了碰，仰头闭着眼喝了干净。身边的人看他开了窍，都起哄的一杯又一杯跟他碰，何洛洛笑的很开心的悉数喝了。他又被身边的人半搂着半架着蹦了一会，大脑一片空白，直到看到不远处，他熟悉的那个身影又在和别人不停的喝，何洛洛挣开身边的人，不管不顾很多句“哎你去哪啊？”，扒开人群摇摇晃晃的朝任豪走了过去。他一把夺过了任豪手里的酒杯：“能不能别喝了？”  
任豪转头就看到了那双熟悉的大眼睛，它此刻眼痕红红的含着泪，在夜店闪烁的灯光下明明灭灭。任豪也有那么几次曾经看到过他哭，或是为了某个催泪的短视频或是为了表演课让他入戏的剧本，他就想，一起住的这段时间一定不要看见这双眼睛因为自己流泪，他会忍不住抱他，是那种搂的很紧，会反复抚着后背的拥抱，甚至会捧起他的小脸，用大拇指轻轻的抹掉泪，没有人能抵抗何洛洛的泪，他想。但此刻，任豪能做的只有掰开小孩紧握着那杯酒的手把它拿回来，“乖。”他很快的揉了揉小孩的头，安抚的牵住了他的手，转过身陪着笑脸跟vip王总碰了杯一饮而尽，“哟，豪哥这又是哪儿惹的桃花债？”王总上下瞥了瞥何洛洛，“长得不错。”任豪一扯把他挡在了身后，“没，就是认识的小孩，喝多了在这闹我，一会我自罚几杯。”说罢拉着何洛洛扒开人群往外走。  
小孩走路都开始不稳，把额头抵在了任豪的背上，另一只手扒着任豪的腰带，贴着他像个袋熊宝宝。任豪把他带到了员工后场接出去的一块铁皮露台上，北京深秋初冬的风也没能把何洛洛的吹的清醒几分，“你怎么在这？谁带你来的？”任豪皱眉，他抓住何洛洛的手腕问道。何洛洛看着他，眼睛里面还是有些泪，眼眶红红的，他好像没听到任豪问的一样，只是自顾自断断续续的说着：“能不能别喝了？我不想再看你…你…那样吐，我都看到了，你的胃药，到处都是，包里…床边…茶几上…”他仰头，一滴泪就那样没有征兆的流了下来，他认真一字一句的说：“你那样，我会难过。”  
任豪脑袋像电视掉线了只剩雪花一样，此刻他看着这双眼睛，什么该不该对不对都忘了一干二净。他把何洛洛抵在了露台的围挡上，像自己想的一样，捧起了何洛洛的脸，用大拇指轻轻的抹掉了那滴泪，然后他做了他丝毫没有设想过的事儿，捧着那张脸，吻了上去。小孩的嘴软软绵绵，他明显反应了好几秒，才开始生涩的回应任豪，唇舌交融在一起，何洛洛慢慢闭上了眼，两只手攀上任豪的背，攥紧了他的卫衣。这个吻绵长且投入，绵长到小孩已经完全腿软的挂在任豪身上，开始溢出轻轻的呻吟，投入到任豪自己都没意识到自己的手已经探进了小孩宽松的卫衣里，拇指在摩挲他的腰。他们分开的时候，任豪看到那双大眼睛里泪从酸楚的泪变成了情动的泪，他靠在任豪的肩头说：“我们回家好吗，哥。”  
回家这一路分外难熬，直到把挂在他身上的何洛洛丢在沙发上任豪才解脱一点，却又陷入另一种焦灼。酒后的小孩简直就是个粘人的蜜糖，躺在沙发上他张开了手臂：“抱…”任豪一拉手臂把他抱在自己大腿上，小孩纤细修长的腿环住了他的腰，沉醉的看着自己，在他脸上落下了细细密密的吻，摸着他的眉骨喃喃道：“你这个眼睛…太桃花了！所以，你不许，不许那样看学姐，要看我。”任豪感觉自己最后一丝的理智也消散的一干二净。  
他狠狠的吻住了何洛洛，不带一点顾虑的吸允着他的舌。把他宽松的卫衣撩到肩头，双手握住了那刚成年少年分外紧致纤薄的腰，腰好像是何洛洛的敏感带，手刚刚握住他就开始呼吸急促了起来，任豪的拇指摩挲着他的腰，从一点点浅浅的腹肌到人鱼线，何洛洛忍不住的在他手里扬起了身扭动了腰，任豪笑了一声捧着他的后脑勺在他耳边说：“这么着急开始扭啊，一会有的是你扭的。”  
任豪修长的手攀上何洛洛的胸膛，在那两粒早在空气中挺翘着的红豆周围打着转，就是不碰到它们，何洛洛难耐的胸口起起伏伏，湿漉漉的大眼睛责怪的望向任豪。任豪拎起堆积在他锁骨的卫衣，抵到了何洛洛到嘴边：“叼着。”小孩顺从的咬住了卫衣，暴露了全部胸膛。任豪猛然揪住了一点朱红，从掐住揉捏到扣着那点细孔打转，何洛洛咬着卫衣只能流出哼哈的喘息，而当任豪的含住一粒开始反复吸允，何洛洛忍不住挺起了胸膛往他嘴里送，下半身也开始难耐的磨蹭任豪的大腿。  
任豪感觉到小孩的急切，挑唇笑了笑，握住他的脚踝一把把他摁在了身下，一边继续蹂躏那两点一边扯掉了他的破洞裤顺势也扯掉了内裤。两条又纤细又笔直的长腿这才有点害羞的交叉在了一起，何洛洛也抬起手捂住了通红的脸。“这时候知道害羞了？嗯？”任豪扣住他的手腕举过头顶，逼着他露出此刻被情欲折磨却依然漂亮的小脸，大腿顶开合在一起的长腿，另一只手缓缓从大腿根摸索到他已经半硬的欲望，握住，撸动，摩挲，时轻时重的在铃口抚过，何洛洛爽的扬起了头，嗯啊的呻吟了起来，他抓紧了沙发布，脚趾也蜷缩了起来。任豪看着身下的小孩爽的呻吟到嘴唇都合不上，不一会两颗兔牙又咬着下唇呜咽着：“不行了…啊…”他左右摇着头，颤抖着在任豪手里射了出来。高潮下的他实在太诱人了，雾蒙蒙的大眼睛写满了欲望，一截小舌不受控的探出嘴角，身体也不由自主的颤抖，好像动物世界里被狼一口咬住咽喉的小鹿，脆弱又满足人邪恶的刺激感。  
不等小孩回神，任豪就把他拉了起来，贴着他的脸问：“是不是也该让我爽一爽了？”看着他懵懂的点头，任豪牵着他的手握住自己炙热的欲望，在他耳边说：“舔它。”  
小孩子的好也许就在于可以完全的控制他，他是那么乖又听话，即使自己什么都不懂，也会乖乖的跪坐在地板上，没有犹豫的含住了任豪的肉棒。纤细的手握着那根硕大，小舌卖力开始舔弄，时不时的还会抬起眼睛看看任豪的反应，虽然他没有任何技巧，就只是像在吃一根棒冰，但任豪在那一刻觉得之前所有的性事都没有这次十分之一爽。他忍住了没有射在何洛洛脸上，虽然在他说自己要射了的时候小孩顺从的仰头闭上了眼睛。“操。”任豪没忍住骂了句脏话，床上的何洛洛实在带感到他完全控制不住自己。  
但他必须控制自己，因为他知道这是何洛洛的第一次，从接吻的时候他就知道了。虽然挤了很多润滑，但在第一根手指进入的时候何洛洛还是难受的夹拢了腿，任豪轻抚着他敏感的腰，一边要他放松，抽送了几次之后，小孩才松下来绷紧的腰腹，然后是第二根手指，缓缓地扩张，适应，任豪看着小孩一点点从眉头紧锁到溢出细碎的呻吟，才吻了吻他的鼻尖，戴上套子按着他平坦的小腹，把自己送入了甬道。  
小孩隐忍的咬着自己的手指，随着一次次的顶入在沙发上上上下下的颠动，任豪抚慰着捧着他的脸又一次深吻。从紧到寸步难行到可以大幅度抽送，任豪感觉身下的人被自己艹开了，长腿盘住自己的腰，何洛洛偏着头，一声又一声呻吟着。任豪抱着他换了姿势，托着他的臀让小孩坐位式容纳下全部的肉棒，到达某一处时，何洛洛突然抠住了自己的背，任豪捧着他的臀，带动着他一下下的起来坐下，集中注意力的每次都碾在那一点上，何洛洛爽到无助的搂住了他的脖子，央求道：“慢一点，啊，我不行了，哥哥…”  
最后的冲刺任豪把人摁跪在沙发上，从后狠狠的贯穿，何洛洛的呻吟已经带着哭腔，他摇着头先被艹射了出来，敏感的高潮后却依然被一下下的顶在那一点，何洛洛觉得自己真的要坏掉了，他的手向后探去想去握住在自己体内肆虐的肉棒，却被任豪擒住手腕扣在腰后，又是数次凶狠的贯穿，何洛洛颤抖着又到了高潮，随着甬道再一次的收紧，任豪也爽到叹息着射了出来。肉棒一点点从体内拔出来，何洛洛脱力的歪倒在沙发上，大眼睛失焦却幸福的望向任豪，他满足于这种被拥有的感受，感觉自己每一寸肌肤都被安抚了，他属于眼前这个男人，他可以无条件的搂着他，虽然只因为他们在做爱。  
虽然何洛洛已经努力提起精神想和任豪说点什么，却还是在酒精的作用下没一会就糊里糊涂的睡着了。任豪看着枕在自己手臂上的这张小脸，替他扒了下汗津津黏着的发丝，静静地看了他一会。无能为力的感觉包裹着他，他不知道明天在阳光下在何洛洛清醒后他该说什么。如果自己是两年前那个自己，他也许会毫不犹豫的问何洛洛：“你爱不爱我？我们试一试吧。”可是现在，爱这个字他说不出口，爱像一块橡皮糖粘住了后槽牙，甜的，但如果你想张开嘴牙齿会被扯的生疼。任豪知道，在何洛洛的世界里爱一个人是很简单的事儿，他有一颗金色的、敏感的心，跳动间洒落在蒙尘生活里细细碎碎的光，他会为素不相识人的劳苦落泪也会为一簇草的郁葱欢笑，他有那个任性的资格，或者说年轻到有着足够的自愈力，可以承受住没有结果。他好像小王子，拥有着自己的星球，在宇宙里自在的公转，一天可以看四十三次日落，而任豪是疲惫的太空人意外降落在b612，他知道自己永远不会属于这块陆地，而小王子不会属于任何人。  
第二天一早，何洛洛发了高烧。本来还打算一早就溜去朋友家的任豪愧疚的简直想把自己熬成粥喂给何洛洛，他顺从的答应了所有何洛洛烧的有点糊涂中提出的怪要求，去了电影学院的西门炒饭大叔那里买了不加酱油的炒牛河，又去喜茶买了加了两份脆波波的多肉车厘。拎着吃的到家的时候小孩已经精神了很多，眼睛不再雾蒙蒙的了，任豪又感叹年轻的加成buff实在强大。  
他陪着小孩吃饭，何洛洛装作不经意的问他：“好无聊啊，可以跟我讲讲你的工作嘛。”任豪知道自己不再能含糊掠过了，他叹了口气跟小孩讲起了自己：“我本来不是做这个的，在家里公司混日子，一年前吧，家里出了点事，突然从富二代给我打成了穷光蛋，小时候不懂事，什么技能也都没学会一个，以前的狐朋狗友是屁事儿都不管树倒猢狲散，就我发小还算仗义给我转了很多钱，要没有他那段时间我真的去街上喝西北风了，我看他有要白养我的架势，那我多不好意思，知道他开了这个夜店我就每晚过去帮忙，让他给我基本工资就行，正好我也就喝酒还算厉害拿得出手，现在也没发现还有什么能做的，就先干一行爱一行吧。”  
何洛洛听呆了，嘴里的牛河都忘记咀嚼，他皱起眉毛小声的说：“我觉得哥你还是换个工作，去便利店收银都行啊，主要是现在这个工作…对身体不好啊，而且万一扫黄…”任豪气的反倒笑出声，他拽着何洛洛的胳膊难以置信：“你不会以为我是鸭吧？”小孩瞪大了眼睛：“不是嘛…”任豪笑的捂着肚子从沙发上滑了下去，他扶着何洛洛的腿反问他：“你是心疼一只鸭工作辛苦所以陪他睡了？那你岂不是让他还得加班。”任豪看着这个不知道是因为发烧还是害羞脸颊通红的，嘴角还粘着一片香菜的何洛洛，却感觉他头顶有个金色圈圈散发着圣光，这是什么人间小圣母啊，任豪笑着想。“我不是鸭，我寻思着我要干了这个了以我的实力也不会还在这小出租屋了吧。”任豪笑个不停，何洛洛为自己胡思乱想感到无比尴尬，他小声的问：“那你是干什么的嘛…”任豪清了清嗓子给他解释道：“我就是个普通的销售，顾客找我订台子我得应酬跟人家喝几杯，让人家下次来玩还找我。”何洛洛似懂非懂的点点头，他看着眼前人的笑脸，感觉就算他是只会路边立个纸箱子拉二胡的自己都爱他，任豪也看着他，漫不经心的说：“听完了，我其实就是个没什么能耐的人，生活还尴尬的不再顺风顺水，就这样你还…”他不知道该怎么形容何洛洛对他的感觉，他也不知道这份依赖已经越界到什么程度，但何洛洛就看着他，坚定的回答：“我就爱现在的你，我想，如果你没有经历你说的这些，没有这么多遗憾，我可能不会这么热烈地爱你的。”何洛洛撑着脑袋，好像在组织自己的措辞：“任豪，你被爱的原因是因为成了生活的英雄。”  
任豪紧紧的抱住了眼前这个小孩。  
-

航行太空，你是我宇航服里的小小地球模型。

-  
【如果想看he到这里可以停止了！但想看真正更合理结局就往下看吧！be警告⚠️】  
-

他们就这样在一起了。在何洛洛说完这些话之后任豪抱住了他，在那个拥抱之后他们心照不宣的知道关系变了。日子好像跟之前没有区别，他们还是每天一起吃饭，蜷在一起打游戏、看电影，除此之外增加的只有做爱这个活动。任豪是一个很好的伴侣，和他恋爱是一件很轻松的事儿，他会在何洛洛需要安全感的时候像一块厚实的毛毯，满足他的依赖，也会在何洛洛闹别扭情绪尖锐的时候知道避开锋芒，从不和他真正的情绪对立，他是一个成熟男人，知道什么时候该怎么做。但他们两个人都心照不宣的知道，他们之间还缺了点什么。  
北京的冬天很冷，而何洛洛忙着期末的教学评测忙的晕头转向，这是他第一次上舞台演话剧，而且还演了男主。在正式表演那天，何洛洛给了任豪一张票，摇着他的手要他去看，任豪答应了。他知道小孩在这个舞台上花了多少功夫，半个月来每个晚上他都在反复的练着台词，而且投入了大量的感情，该哭该笑一点都不含糊。  
何洛洛第一次带他去了自己学校，来到剧场任豪和何洛洛的同学坐在一起时，感觉虽然自己看上去脸没有怎么太违和，身上的那股劲却违和的要命，自己身上有一股摸爬滚打后的尘土气，而何洛洛和他的同学大多数人都是崭新的，闪着锃亮的光。  
大幕拉开，何洛洛在舞台上的样子和生活里差别太大了，他无比认真的表演着，演到情绪的高潮好像要把心肝脾肺摔在台上让观众看看真不真。“洛洛以后一定是个出色的演员。”“真不愧是今年第一。”他身边的两个舞美专业的女生小声感叹着。是呀，他以后一定是个出色的演员。任豪看着台上的何洛洛，他的脸在自己的头脑里逐渐和一些电影人物重合，他可以深情可以脆弱也可以冰冷，他是冉冉上升的一颗星，未来一片光明坦荡荡。  
演出谢幕后，小孩捧着师哥师姐送上来的鲜花在一群人的簇拥下探着头，朝着任豪的方向咧着嘴挥了很多次手。而任豪在台下，笑着冲他点了点头。多年之后当任豪回忆起来这段记忆，他可以确定就是这个瞬间，他知道，该结束了，那一刻他们所间隔的距离才是这段关系里恰到好处的距离。  
在何洛洛寒假的第一天，任豪终于带他去了心心念念的水族馆。小孩对于情感真的很迟钝，他根本察觉不到任豪今天格外的温柔。任豪静静地跟着他，尽力回答他的十万个为什么，在他发表一些奇怪的形容时也捧场的笑笑。海洋馆里有两只小白鲸，两个小家伙挤在一个不算大的缸里在追逐着玩球，任豪站在兴致满满看的入神的小孩身后，正在心里感叹这两个白鲸没有自由的可怜，何洛洛却扭头笑眯眯的跟他讲：“也许在北冰洋里他俩一辈子也也见不了面玩不了球，这样也挺好的，有安全感。”任豪愣了一下，随即笑着点了点头。  
他们又一起看了海豚表演，在海底隧道追逐一只大海龟，最后在鲟鱼馆的二层高台上坐了下来，俯瞰着整个大水缸。巨大的鲟鱼在没有什么装饰的大缸里缓慢的游动着，和零星那几条一看就是食物的锦鲤对比起来像鱼又不像鱼，它们好像承载着什么沉重情绪，在水波里却不得不游动着。馆里用温柔的女生播音科普着中华鲟：“中华鲟是一种奇特的鱼类，它们世世代代在江河出生，在大海里生长…”  
何洛洛一开始还在兴奋让任豪给自己拍拍立得，第一张就失败的拍成了一团黢黑，何洛洛笑着不知道在照片背面写了什么，然后给它折成了一个丑丑的心形塞在了任豪卫衣兜里。但一切的氛围都在向沉默发展。他看着任豪沉默的垂着眼睛，终于开口问：“你是不是有什么想跟我说的？”任豪没有扭头，只是盯着那一条条大鱼，缓缓开口：“我要走了。我哥的生意在成都重新起步，我回老家帮他。”任豪觉得自己也许会记一辈子这一刻开口有多难，多残忍。他不敢看何洛洛的眼睛，虽然对方什么都没说，只是沉默，但是这沉默本身，以及由于沉默而没有说出来的话，和他逐渐变成啜泣的呼吸声，还有任豪自己的这番幼稚的欲言又止，这一切本应该使人想到，在他们俩之间，爱情曾经蓬发，或许也正在蓬发。  
何洛洛没有哭多久，他早就预料到了这一刻的发生，他知道，或迟或早而已，他缓缓地开口，慢慢说：“任豪，你知道吗，表演课上老师让大家回忆爱情，我不知道什么是大家嘴里的爱情，我想，和你的相处是我做过最接近爱情的事情，比之前任何一次都更具体。可是直到今天这一刻我才意识到，我们好像无论怎样也不能更接近，我们只能这样了。”任豪不想再给他无意义的辩解，他只能深深的垂下头，说一句对不起。世间的一切相遇都是如此，有人揣着故事来，带着遗憾走。有人孑然一身来，带着一地支离破碎的心走。而心碎的瞬间是那么静，世界万物都没有因此改变一丝一毫，鱼儿还在没有终点的游，太空人还在空间站漂，透过玻璃看着地球。  
有些故事就是结束的没有道理，爱情也一样，又或许它根本没有结束，只是有人再也没有足够的笔墨把它写下去。他们从水族馆回到家后何洛洛才发现任豪把东西都打包收拾好了，他们没有狠狠的来一场分手炮，也没有歇斯底里的复盘这一场的对或错，只是任豪要走的时候，何洛洛说了一句一路顺风，再无其他。任豪骗了何洛洛，他哥哥的事业没有起步，但他确实回了成都，签了一个娱乐公司干着他以前宁愿喝酒都不愿意做的事儿。任豪把何洛洛在鲟鱼馆折给他的那个丑丑的心放在钱包里很久很久，但如果他拆开的话，会看见后面写着：别害怕一切美好消失，我们先让它存在。  
-  
归去的太空人，当你回到陆地，回到向往着过往的回音里，  
或许我们会再相遇，当你鼓起勇气飞行。

  
  



End file.
